kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Nativ City
Nativ City, is the secret home of the Nativs. Once Kya has arrived, she uses it as a home base. The City is full of points of interest for Kya, where she can purchase new items, gadgets, learn new fighting moves, play minigames, and find animals for the Nativ City Zoo. It is used as a hub to travel easily to other parts of the world using the Shell Elevators. Rescuing Nativs causes them to build more shops, and minigames, and once Kya obtains new gear, more minigames will become accessible. ''Terrain *Grassland City. Environment Nativ City is a lush grassland city with trees, animals and, some monsters. It thrives on it's villagers, creating houses, shops and minigame stations. The only monsters in Nativ City, are the Sinoc, which tend to hide in strange areas. Story Aton brings Kya to Nativ City after they are chased by the Wolfen, he then introduces Kya to Atea. It is found out that Frank has been captured by the overlord Brazul, who also happens to be Kya's long lost father. The Wolfen, are in fact Nativs that Brazul has used magic to transform them into the devious Wolfen. Kya discovers that, in order to get back to her world, Kya must locate the Medallion and the 7 runes. Rare Animal '''Blue Micken' - The Blue micken can be found across from Akasa's Dojo, near a Minigame that needs 100 mana to open. ''Notable Characters *Atea - Chief of Nativ City, who gives Kya direction on what she should do, to accomplish her goals. *Aton - The strongest Nativ in the City, he is not a fan of Kya, due to the Nativs trust of a "Stranger". *Akasa - I the Nativ City dojo master, when Kya gets a new Fighting Bracelet, she can train at his dojo. *Apou - The Nativ City Zoo keeper, he'll reward Kya with Nooties, if she catches rare animals for him. *Area - Aton's best friend, Area enjoys riding on Magic Boards, and acts as a tritagonist of the Nativ characters. *Amata - A shop owner, who sells Fruit. *Bird - Atea's pet bird, who sits on his staff. He is a comic relief character, and likes to make wisecracks about the other characters. Shops *Amata's Shop - A shop that sells fruit that allow Kya to become temporary invincible, increase strength, and heal. *Nativ City Zoo - A place owned by Apou, who's looking for rare monsters for his zoo. Kya can catch rare animals scattered across the world with the use of a Trap Bomb. She is rewarded Nooties, for catching a monster. Once one monster has been captured, she can capture the next for a bigger reward. Shop Locations & Items * Amata's Shop, sells restorative fruit. Shell Elevators Nativ City holds a giant tree with a set of elevators to each, and every area in the world. thumb|left|picture of nativ city world. Destinations Without the use of Shell Elevators, Nativ City leads to two other places that can be explored by foot. *The Roots *Flying Forest Enemies Story Based *Dummy Wolfen - A straw doll that Kya, can duel, to gain experience with new moves. *Scrawny - A knocked out Wolfen from The Roots, that is brought to Akasa's dojo by Aton. ''Note: This is the only Wolfen in Nativ City. ''Normal Appearances *Sinoc - Sinocs are the only re-occurring, and common enemy in Nativ City. They appear mostly on the second level of the city, hidden in crates, but some actively lurk around the first weapon shop near the entrance to the Flying Forest. Trivia'' *Nativ City, is the only town in the game where Kya can interact with Nativs, buy items, and play minigames. *In Nativ City there is a giant amber stone that Kya can heal herself with without the use of Mana. *Nativ City contains a giant tree with all of the shell elevators to the other locations in the game. *Nativ City contains one rare animal, a blue micken. Kya can capture it, and give to the Nativ City Zoo. (Kya cannot find the Blue Micken unless she talks to the zoo manager (Apou)) *It is hinted by Aton that Nativ City, is not the Nativs original home. Wolfen City, could be the original city, but it is unknown. Category:Nativs category:Nativ City Category:Destinations Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Needs Work